dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
T-ARA
Archivo:714b0bb4tw1dpwgrg6lycj.jpg.scaled1000.jpg T-ARA *'Nombre: '''T-ARA (티아라) Pronunciado "Tiara" *'¿Por qué T-ARA?:' Porque quieren llegar a ser coronadas las princesas del Kpop. *'Número de miembros: 7 chicas *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: 'no hay color confirmado *'Nombre fanclub: Queens (Todo el mundo) - Diadems (Corea) / Sweet Treasures (Japón) / Citrines (Taiwán) *'Agencia: 'Core Contents Media (misma compañía como Coed School, Black Pearl, Supernova, SeeYa, Davichi, SG Wannabe y 5Dolls) Carrera Pre Debut El grupo originalmente era de 5 miembros y estuvieron entrenándose durante 3 años . A principios del 2009 Jiyeon y los grupos de Seeya y Davichi se juntan para hacer una colaboración en un single titulado “Woman’s Generation” que llegó a las primeras listas de Charts. En junio del 2009 “Core Contents Media” anuncio la retirada de Jiae y Jiwon debido a que tenian distintos gustos de la musica del grupo. En julio del 2009 la agencia comienza a lanzar las imágenes promocionales de cada miembro. 'Debut' thumb|274px T-ara hizo su debut en el programa de Radio “Radio Star” de la MBC el 28 de julio del 2009, ese mismo día se lanza su MV (Vídeo Musical). Su primera actuación en directo fue en el M! Countdown de la Mnet. Su debut fue considerado negativo por las criticas de los netizens,la mala sincronización de los labios con el playback de la canción y que su rendimiento parecía de niños de primaria. El grupo anunció que en lo sucesivo,todas sus actuaciones serían en vivo y en directo.Debutó con la cancion "Wanna Play".Teniendo como liíder a Ham EunJung. Aunque los miembros de T-ara habían participado anteriormente en dos canciones a principios de año, Lies fue el único debut oficial difundido por el grupo. Fue lanzado el 27 de julio de 2009, después de varios retrasos y cambios de imagen causados por la salida de Jiae y Jiwon del grupo poco antes de los planes del debut. La canción alcanzó un éxito moderado en listas de diferentes estilos de musica. Aunque nunca llegó a la posición #1, se las arregló para mantener su alta posición en las listas de éxitos hasta septiembre de 2009, cuando el grupo lanzó su siguiente sencillo Time To Love , con la colaboración de Supernova, una banda de chicos. Integrantes Archivo:Tumblr_lwa1m8rxwp1qbycuio1_500.png Las miembros son:'''Eunjung,Qri, Jiyeon, Hyomin, Soyeon, Boram, Hwayoung. '''Ex miembros: Jiae. Jiwon *Boram (Sub-Vocalista) *Qri (Vocalista) *SoYeon (Líder, Vocalista Principal) *Eun Jung (1ra Rapera, Vocalista) *Hyo Min (3ra Rapera, vocalista) *Hwayoung (2da Rapera, Sub-vocalista, 2da bailarina) *Jiyeon (Vocalista, Bailarina Principal, Imagen del grupo, Maknae) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' ''Álbum Mini Albums Singles Repackages Colaboraciones Ost 'Discografia Japonesa' Singles God of Study]]dades Curiosidades *Participaron en el programa de variedades Hello Baby! en el cual se tuvieron que hacer cargo de 3 bebés. *En los MV de cry cry Ji Yeon a tenido buenos comentarios Y tiene Muchas ofertas para dramas por parte de Japon Y Corea *Debutó en Japón. *Antes de su debut eran llamadas SUPER NOVATOS y en ese entonses estaban en el grupo Jiwon y Jiae junto con Hyomin, Eunjung y Jiyeon *Soyeon era trainee de la agencia S.M enterteinmant e iba a debutar con Girls' Generation pero por circustancias personales se retiró en Febrero del 2007, mismo año en que Girls' Generation debutó. *Hwa Young fue la ultima en entrar en el grupo. *Jiyeon a sido la unica en el grupo que a ganado el premio al Idol mas lindo en persona con votos de famosos muy importantes como young soo . *Originalmente, las canciones Yayaya y Ma boo iban ha ser para Coed School pero al final se decidio que estas serian canciones para T-ara y a coed school le toco conformarse con Too Late *Jiyeon Es la mas querida por las fans . *Antes de su debut, Jiae, ex miembro de T-ara, era la lider del grupo ya que era la mayor y en ese momento todavia no estaban en el grupo Boram, Qri y Soyeon. *Eun Jung hasta el momento ha sido la única que ha estado en We Got Married, pero hay un rumor y al parecer para el 2012 también estaría Ji Yeon. *Lamentablemente, T-ara ha sido criticado ya que todas sus integrantes no tienen el mismo numero de lineas en la canciones ademas de que en canciones como One & One no cantan Boram y Qri, en Ma boo no cantan Boram, Qri y Ji yeon y por ejemplo en Lovey Dovey Boram solo tiene una linea, y los criticos dicen de que cada una deberia tener el mnismo numero de lineas en las canciones. *Jiyeon Y Eun Jung son las mas populares en el grupo . *soyeon le tiene miedo a los parques de diversiones. *Qri es la unica del grupo que tiene permiso para conducir. *El MV de Lovey Dovey en menos de 5 dias a tenido mas de 3 millones de visitas en youtube *El MV De Lovey Dovey Version Zombi fue dedicado al rey del pop Michael Jackson *Kim kwang soo, Presidente de CORE CONTENTS MEDIA dijo que a decidido hacer un club de fans de T-ARA todavia no se sabe cual es el nombre oficial del club de fans ya que dio la primicia a Star New y en este momento el grupo todavia no sabia esta gran noticia *SeungHo de MBLAQ conoce a Soyeon desde que estaban en el colegio ya que fueron juntos, ademas de que se dice que ellos se dieron el primer beso juntos *La compañia de las chicas delaro que no habrá una octava integrante y que aquello fue una declaracion sin apoyo Galeria De Fotos t-ara_255546.jpg t-ara_259185.jpg Tara.png T-ara_2.jpg f2uikj.jpg t-ara_259288.jpg t-ara_355948.jpg 248557_149447691793623_100001851786919_323045_4423776_n.jpg t-ara_346489.jpg t-ara_361288.jpg t-ara_368629.jpg t-ara_362147.jpg t-ara_521732.jpg Tara+png.png Tumblr_lrkngng2R81qf19umo1_500.jpg 20100428_tara3.jpg t-ara_412610.jpg t-ara_470370.png t-ara_417848.jpg t-ara_462484.png t-ara_520663.jpg 20110620_tara_concept_2.jpg t-ara_520673.jpg t-ara_529983.jpg t-ara_520659.jpg t-ara_520465.jpg 2011082615205510021.jpg t-ara_542495.jpg t-ara_542496.jpg St 1303095541 -1831140768 0.jpg t-ara_560495.jpg t-ara_560413.jpg W85i4m.jpg 057476.jpg 20111123_tara_loveydovey_poster_1.jpg 20111123_tara_loveydovey_poster_2.jpg 20111123_tara_loveydovey_poster_3.jpg 378778_345138132168881_188579467824749_1643375_2065237676_n.jpg 392066_345132175502810_188579467824749_1643347_1967680172_n.jpg 20111215_tara_loveydovey_jacket21.jpg 20111215_tara_loveydovey_jacket4.jpg tumblr_lwa0u1zM7e1qjck0co3_250.jpg 20111215_loveydovey_6.jpg hwayoungfd.jpg hyominn.jpg jiyeonn.jpg qriii.jpg soyeonn.jpg 2011123014032510021.jpg 2011123013545910021.jpg 2011123014080410021.jpg 375529_349122385104989_162773900406506_1643221_1374534711_n.jpg 375439_313796928661210_100000927153088_918439_210270160_n.jpg 396343_313797021994534_100000927153088_918441_293860880_n.jpg sdta-ara.jpg 406217_313796995327870_100000927153088_918440_1857677504_n.jpg 389783_313796811994555_100000927153088_918438_933273223_n.jpg 377390_313798291994407_100000927153088_918448_1357863673_n.jpg 390615_313798161994420_100000927153088_918445_1113628288_n.jpg 375439_313796928661210_100000927153088_918439_210270160_n - copia.jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (2).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (7).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (15).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (22).jpg tara lovey dovey concept pictures (10).jpg T ara lovey dovey wallpaper hd.jpg T-ara-loveydovey41.jpg Tara loveydovey.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-11-23h17m58s50.png hjmj.jpg|zombie 401361_143329985783804_100003204094969_172212_48166212_n.jpg Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Good Person thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Bubi Bubi thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Lies thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - Lies Ver.2 thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Apple is A thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Why Are You Being Like This thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - I Go Crazy Because Of You thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Like the First Time thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - I'm Really Hurt thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - We Are The One thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Bo Peep Bo Peepthumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Bo Peep Bo Peep (inocent ver)thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - ya ya ya thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - LOG-IN thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Roly Poly (Ver. stange) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Roly Poly thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Roly Poly in Copacabanathumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Cry Cry (Version Drama) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Cry Cry (Ballad ver)thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Cry Cry (Dance Ver) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Lovey Dovey (Version Drama) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - Lovey-Dovey (Zombie Ver.) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Lovey Dovey In Tokio 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - Bo Beep Bo Beep (Japanese Version) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara - YaYaYa (Japanese Version) thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara - YaYaYa (Dance ver.) thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara -Roly-Poly 'Colaboraciones''' thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara,SeeYa,Davichi - Wonder Woman thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara & Supernova-Time To Love thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara & Seeya& davichi - Forever love thumb|right|295px|♛T-ara & Supernova-Time To Love listen 2 thumb|left|295px|♛T-ara & Davichi - We were in love Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Core Contents Media Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo